The New Demon
by Lucy Girl1
Summary: A new demon in buffy's life doen't seem to be the kind you'd expect
1. The New Demon

When does the point of not caring cross your mind, never if you care enough. The thought raced though buffy Summers mind as she stood looking the cemetery gate dead on. "Why in hell's name does it have to be another damn vampire!?" she thought aloud causing the rest of them to look up and yet because the way the world work it was Zander who chimed in first, "Because Trolls are to big?" this was met with the usal glare and eye roll and he looked about and sighed,"Or maybe not." he smiled to himself and sighed. "It has to be a vampire because were not fighting a vampire." Giles corrected in his heavy english accent. Buffy pushed open the gate and stepped inside leaving it open for the others. "Alright all we have to do is find the stupid crypt open it drag the coffin to the magic shop and do this stupid spell." Dawn yawned annoyed and tired, as they walked on buffy got nothing but the feeling of dread and remorse pouring from the crypt sooned to be opened. "Why is it I don't want to open the door?" she said eyeing it with fear, "Oh I don't know maybe because there's a dead guy in it?" Zander shivered and handled his crowbar. "Let's just get this over with." he put the end in the door and began to pull, but it wouldn't give an inch. "Um one little problem dear giles the doo..." Zander stop short as Dawn of all people grabbed the bar and pulled back harshly, a small crack rang though the darkness and the door slid open. Dawn held the bar in her hands she sighed, "You've just got to know how to handle it." she shoved it to his chest and stood back as the others tried not to laugh, "Gee thanks." Zander was turning a little red and he looked to Giles, "Now what?" Giles began to open his mouth when another voice rang in, "We go get the coffin drag it to the magic shop and wake this bloody beast up." Spike blew out smoke from a cig and sighed, "Or did you already know that?" he flicked it away and stood looking bored.  
  
Buffy was the first in, it was larger then it looked. "Well it's not holiday inn but it beats the wormy underground." she started walking inward as the others followed inward. "Ok we have one little problem the coffin's made of concret." she sighed her shoulders slumping slighty. "Hope you've got a plan B" Zander said looking about then to the coffin itself. Spike knocked ontop of the coffin and smiled, "Well giles ol' boy got another plan that's screwed from the start?" he sat ontop of it and lit another cig. "I suppose we could just do it here." he shook his head thinking. "Oh yeah lets wake up a demon while we're in a small room with it....I've got to tell you that it's not number one on my list." he sighed and ran a hand though his hair.  
  
I'll end it here until nexts time. 


	2. Deeper the story Goes

"What and you think it's on the top of mine!?" Buffy snapped glaring at him eyes intense, "Uh no......you ok buff?" Zander looked like he was being verbally punished. "Just get the top off this thing." she muttered shaking her head blinking. "I'm fine...." she sat down sliding down the dusty mildew covered wall and stared at the coffin. "Ok lets get this damn thing open." Spike jumped down and pushed on the top followed by Zander and Giles, pushing and pulling and grunting like apes. Dawn on the other hand went to her sister and knelt placing a compassionate hand on her shoulder, "You ok buff?" she looked conserd. "Yeah I'm fine just do your job and leave me alone." buffy shrugged off her hand and stood looking at the others, they were still pushing and grunting like the big "he" men they were. Finally the lid slid off and Zander fell in head first but it did stop at his waist her kept on going. His voice rang out echoing for half a minute or so. "Zander!" all of them chimed in at once. Buffy was the first to grab the side of the coffin and put her feet in, but it was to no avail. As she was about to jump in like the super girl type she was Zander came flying out, rejected like a bad credit card.  
  
"Ow..." he moaned laying out on the ground like a discarded puppet arms spread out legs akimbo. "Well I feel like I'm the useless piece of the chicken." he sat forward rubbing his head, "You know what you guys have fun I'm gonna sit here and think about my life....long and hard."  
  
The rest of them looked down into the coffin but there wasn't a bottom less pit, in fact it was dead decaying body in a blue late Victorian, her hair hung in blond globs about her and her skin was little more then paper it was to sick to look at for long but there was one more thing a miss, "It's bloody child!" Spike hissed looking at Giles, who could only stare at the problem for himself. "Did I miss something or maybe I was just expecting something more demon like?" Dawn spoke looking over Buffy's shoulder.  
  
It ends yet again. 


	3. Who will it be?

"I don't understand...." Buffy's voice rang out in a low growl as she spun around to face Giles, "It's suppose to be a big scary run for your life santan's raining fire and hell down upon are blessed earth demon!" she looked back at the coffin. Instead of a demon lay a young girl and couple of years younger then Dawn. "I-I don't understand it myself but we're stuck with what we have now lets take the girl out of here and back to the magic shop..." he looked about to any objections and right on cue Zander and Spike both had a few. "I'm not carring a dead chick around thank you!" Zander got to the punch first. "Don't do delivery." Spike finished. "Like hell you won't..." Buffy muttered as she started to lift out a pair of foul smelling feet, a look of pure disgust converged her cheeks and lips but she kept right on with the tugging and pulling. Grabing an arm was Dawn, moaning and groaning about the whole ordeal but right beside her sister.  
  
"Are you guys going to help or not." Dawn said in a whisper as she pulled harder, but as the sound on breaking flesh reached her ears she dropt the arm and took a step back shivering. "Oh I think not.....yuck!" she wipped her hand off on Spikes overcoat who in turn gave her hand and slap then he went rubbing off his coat. "Maybe we should wrap it up in something?" Buffy said while dropping one of the legs absentmindedly. Giles moved around and pulling off his jacket, "Why not?"  
**********************  
  
Willow sat nexts to the window looking out across the street, people drove and walked by happy and carefree. "God I'd so love to be like that..." she whispered running a pale finger down the cold, smooth glass. "I know what you mean." it was a male voice that followed her's looking up she caught Angel out of the corner of her eye. "Oh I'm sorry.....I didn't mean to sound.....well you know." turning back to look outside she bit her toung. There was no room for her to complain about life when Angel was around, he'd lived though tons more then she had. "Ah I know you don't mean anything and I don't care so quite feeling sorry for me." he stood pulling at his overcoat. He wanted so bad to be with Buffy while she was out doing what she did, but he knew he was only here to help with this demon thing then he'd be on the nexts boat back home. Tara fought her way though cobwebs and dust as she came out of a closet book in hand. "I found that book on how to get that demon thingy to come to life." she handed Willow the book turned to a crisp, yellow page. The edges were a little choppy and the writing was faded but it was still readable. "But it doesn't really look like a demon...." Angel jumped in, "It looks like a little girl!?" he looked interested yet stunned. Standing up to get away from them Willow leaned to a wall began to read out loud. "To summon the Lindiasha demon one must use the elements and life force to be shared...." shaking her head she looked up, "Life force to be shared?" she said to them a blank look crossing her face, "What does that mean?" looking back down she snapped the book closed and sat it down on the counter beside her. "It means someone has to let the demon bind themself to them and when they die the demon dies or when the demon dies they die....." Angel's voice was dancing on the edge of fear, "Well who is it going to be?" 


End file.
